


a chocolate a day (keeps sadness away)

by cryingtoast



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, advent calendar fic, happy holiday uwu, very soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingtoast/pseuds/cryingtoast
Summary: Chaeyoung made an advent calendar for her girlfriend, and she can't wait for the 24.





	a chocolate a day (keeps sadness away)

**Author's Note:**

> just decided to put every chap together !! will upload all days to the 24 later today 
> 
> sorry for any mistakes in advance,  
> enjoy 
> 
> toast

Chaeyoung smiled down at her finished creation - an advent calendar, but a very special one. Made specially for her other part. 

she stretched and quickly took care of the mess on the table before her girlfriend would come back, cleaned her brushes, the drops of paint, threw the waste of papers. She hid the calendar at the bottom of her materials box and brought it back to their room. 

Momo was supposed to be back soon with a Christmas tree, their friends Jihyo and Nayeon with her. Chaeyoung went back to the kitchen to take care of dinner and only stopped when she heard the entrance door open. Momo loudly said her usual ‘I’m home’, and chaeyoung greeted the three of them. They quickly settled the tree in the living room, and Jihyo decided to help Chaeyoung with the food while the two others would get the Christmas decorations. 

It was a little tradition for the 4 friends - had been for a few years, decorating the tree together, since they realized how fun it was with friends when they were away from their families. 

At the end of the evening, when the friends left, Momo let herself drop on the couch and admire the tree; it was all lights and colors, with the shiniest tree bulbs and brightest Christmas lights. She smiled to herself and her smile got bigger when Chaeyoung appeared in her field of vision with shiny eyes and an intriguing grin. 

« I got you something. » Momo sat up to let her girlfriend sit by her side, slightly bouncing in excitement. Chaeyoung was the best at surprises and gifts, Momo was grateful for it. 

Chaeyoung gently put the calendar in the Japanese woman’s hands with the most satisfied expression possible : she was really proud of her work and she knew Momo would be happy too. She got her confirmation when Momo let out a happy squeak and ran her hand on the cuts marking the gift for each day. It was well made, precise, it - not literally, of course - breathed all that could define Chaeyoung and Momo’s relationship. 

The older girl gave a look to her short girlfriend, asking if it was okay to open the first day. Chaeyoung nodded, gesturing for her to do so, and Momo carefully did. She grabbed the first gifts between her fingers and couldn’t help but let out a giggle : it was a print of the first ever pic of Chaeyoung and her when they became a couple, 4 years ago. It couldn’t be defined as their best pic, since it only was Momo falling in a fountain behind them and dragging Chaeyoung with her. Today still, Nayeon wouldn’t let go of that story. Wrapped in the pic was a little chocolate egg and she quickly engulfed it before wrapping Chaeyoung in a warm hug. 

« Thank you, you’re the best. You better not make me cry with this, though, or I’m going to break up with you on the 25th. » 

« After you get to eat all the chocolates, right ? » 

« Exactly. » a giggle. 

« But seriously, this is really sweet, chaeng, thank you. » 

« The chocolate or the calendar ? » 

« The gift, you dummy ! » she just squeezed Chaeyoung harder between her arms. 

« You know what else is sweet ? » Chaeyoung asked as the got herself out of her girlfriend’s arms to look at her better. She pointed at her lip with a knowing glint in her eyes, and Momo knew exactly what was up next. 

— 

Momo jumped from the bed as soon as she woke up. Chaeyoung was still asleep, holding onto her pillow and looking as peaceful as ever. Momo carefully closed the door when she left the room, and went straight to the kitchen. Her waking up before her girlfriend was probably the oddest thing ever, even more on a Sunday. 

She approached the advent calendar and put it in front of her on the dinner table, looking at it with a fond expression. She could see how much effort Chaeyoung had put into it, and she wondered about all the times her tiny girlfriend spent making it behind her back. She had an intuition that the girl had asked for help from their friends to get her out of their flat multiple times now. 

Of course, she wouldn’t open the number 2 square alone, but she was still very curious. What would be next ? Knowing Chaeyoung, she had been serious the previous day ; she expected a few tears, but mostly smiles and giggles. Because that clearly was what they could do best. 

She left the calendar alone and got into action to make breakfast. 

It didn’t take long for Chaeyoung to groggily come out of their room, the sound of the music Momo had put on being enough to wake her up. She eyed the calendar as she walked past it before wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and humming happily against her back. Hands reached hers, and she felt vibration on her cheek as Momo laughed. 

« Should we open it now ? » the short girl hopped to the table and reached for calendar. 

« Sure, let me just- » she grabbed the plates and glasses she had prepared in an impressive way, and sat next to her girlfriend by the table. « There. »

Chaeyoung slid the handmade box to her and started eating, her gaze on Momo. She couldn’t miss her reaction. This time, Momo opened it a little more forcefully than the previous day, but still with utter care. She grabbed the small chocolate egg first and unwrapped it before biting half of it and giving the other part to her girlfriend - who gladly accepted it. She proceeded to unwrap the pink piece of paper still stuck inside, and read it out loud. 

« Dear Momo,  
I’m really sorry we had to cancel our trip to Japan last holiday, so I needed to find something else.  
I hope this will satisfy you…! You’ll find it under the Christmas tree, in a pink envelope.  
Please don’t scream too loudly !

\- Chaeyoung » 

Momo gave a curious look to Chaeyoung, but the girl was now looking down at her plate and not at her anymore, quietly munching on her food. So she got up and made her way to the decorated tree, sat on the floor in front of the envelope, smiling at the now too familiar doodles on it. She joyfully opened it and let out a happy squeak as she read what the golden letters on two pretty tickets said. Disneyland ! Chaeyoung had planned everything for a perfect 3 days trip there, in January. Momo could hardly believe it, and she bumped her head with Chaeyoung’s when she turned around a little too quickly : she hadn’t noticed her girlfriend getting close to her. 

« You worked more during the holiday ! For that ? And you didn’t tell me ! I can’t believe you ! » she punched Chaeyoung’s shoulder with a rather fake anger before leaving kisses in every spot she could reach, turning the short girl into a giggly mess under herself. 

Maybe they didn’t get to rest together like they had planned, but that was more than worthy. 

—

Monday mornings were always a rush for the both of them. 

Momo, because she always forgot she was the one opening the school at the beginning of the week even after 3 years, Chaeyoung, because she actually never knew in advance if she had to work at the studio or stay at home. So it was always a lot of running, of searching, a bit of yelling, but they never forgot their good bye and good day kiss at the front door. That was mandatory. 

2 hours in her day and Momo was already feeling exhaustion creeping on her back. Since December had started, it had been really cold in Korea and she couldn’t keep count of the number of times she had asked the kids to wear their coats and JIN STOP BLOWING YOUR NOSE IN YOUR FRIENDS’ SLEEVES ! They are tissues right next to you ! No, it won’t snow this week, yes, we’ll decorate the tree in the classroom. Stop biting on the crayons, what do you mean, she ate your notebook ?! 

5 years old were truly tiring. 

But she loved the kids nevertheless. She loved how they would give her the stupidest gifts with the brightest smiles on their faces (she had a lot of cool rocks), tell her ridiculous jokes she had trouble understanding sometimes, and how they looked at her during story time, very precious - in a way, but she could never admit it out loud, Chaeyoung was a bit like them. 

On the other side of town, the short woman was running around with flying papers in her hands, rather panicked students and apprentices around her. She had completely forgotten about stage week in the studio, and came totally unprepared. But the teenagers were nice, and they even helped her. But would she accept their apologize for mistaking her for a lost student ? no way. 

Looking past all the downsides of their days, it went smoothly. 

Momo came back home first, take out in hands, and took a shower before checking her schedule for the week - she had avoided dit during the weekend, a mistake. The calendar was shining lightly under the living room lamps, unnoticed. Chaeyoung almost literally bursted through the door an hour later, pushing it with her shoulder, since her arms where full of boxes, and Momo hurried to help, wondering how the heck her girlfriend bought that all back here alone. 

« Jeongyeon helped. » 

Dinner was eaten quickly, and they settled in the living room, Chaeyoung working on her current art piece, Momo half watching her half following the show on the TV. The short woman was the one who had to drag her girlfriend to their room a few hours later so she wouldn’t fall asleep on the couch. She quickly washed up and joined the Japanese woman in the bed, slipping in her arms with a tired but satisfied smile. 

She couldn’t help but grunt when Momo suddenly sat up on the bed with a gasp. 

« The calendar ! » 

« Isn’t it too late to eat chocolate ? »

« It’s fine, it’s nothing much. » 

« Oh, what would your students say ? » Momo threw a pillow at the girl who wa half bad mouthing her on the bed, and went to fetch the calendar. She came back with a cheeky smile and settled it between the two of them. 

The chocolate had the shape of a strawberry this time, and Momo gave a rather luscious look to Chaeyoung before eating. She got eyes rolling and a playful pinch. This time, no paper, but a little plushie, and Momo looked amazingly at the handmade raccoon her girlfriend had made her. 

« It’s a keychain, see ? There’s also a tiger, but that will be for another day. »

« My students are going to be so jealous. » 

And they indeed got jealous, even more when Momo told them she had dreamed of living in a world full of marshmallow, only thanks to her wonderful partner (« kindness does that ! »). She would totally show what the kids had drawn for her to Chaeyoung at the end of the day. 

— 

Momo had brought the calendar with her for the fourth day. She wanted to show the hard work of her girlfriend to the kids, and maybe give them a push to make small gifts for their parents and families the following days. She knew how much it could mean, to receive even the simplest of things. 

They all loved it, and it warmed Momo’s heart to see such genuine happiness and curiosity. They all asked to touch it, even begged ridiculously for her to open today’s small box. But she couldn’t do it without Chaeyoung, she had promised during breakfast. 

Upon seeing the sad expressions on her precious students’ faces, she decided to call the artist during lunch break, see if she could come during the afternoon classes to please the kids. It would also be a great opportunity to make herself known in the school, and hold an art lesson for an hour or two. It convinced her, and she told her she would be there by 3pm. 

Only the students knew about her relationship - to a woman, of course. The other teachers were aware she wasn’t single, but she had never talked about Chaeyoung to them. in all honesty, she was a bit anxious about their reaction, even if they were all sweet and nice. On the other hand, she had been pretty chill with telling the kids, mostly because she let it slip once and it didn’t seem to bother them at all. Some got curious, and one already knew who Chaeyoung was.

Momo welcomed Chaeyoung in the school while the kids were in recess, sneaking her in the classroom, or attempted to, at least. 

« Miss Hirai ? And… may I ask who you might be ? » 

« Hi, you must be the headmistress ? » Momo didn’t get the time to say a word before Chaeyoung took care of the situation. « I’m Son Chaeyoung, art teacher at the town’s university and children book author, Miss Hirai requested me to come today, to speak about my books and open the art world to children. » 

« Oh, Son ! I did buy some books for my children made by you, this is an honor to have you here ! » 

Momo silently watched as her girlfriend made small talk with the other woman, promising her to draw something for her two sons once she would be done with Momo’s class. She gave her an impressed look once they were done talking. 

« What ? Did you expect me to fuck everything up ? » 

« Chaeyoung, language, this is an elementary school…! » 

« Hey, who cares, there’s no one around anyway. » she sounded angry, and Momo didn’t like it one bit. « I was aware you told no one except the kids about me here, and expected to run into someone, so I came prepared. Who do you take me for ? And you’ll eventually have to tell people, it’s been 4 years since we started dating, 3 since you started working at this school. It’s getting ridiculous. » 

Momo closed the classroom door on the last word. She knew it was, but she didn’t feel the need to do it, and she knew she could surpass her anxiety. She tried to tell Chaeyoung she would come out to her co workers this week, but the student rushing in stopped her. Chaeyoung went from girlfriend-scolding-time mode to a joyful one as the kids circled her, and they started the class. 

Momo didn’t do anything for 2 hours, only watched as her short girlfriend would fascinate the kids with her skills, and motivate them to draw. It wasn’t easy, since kids that age have the most trouble organizing their thoughts on paper, even if it was clear in their minds. But the girl stayed patient and very supportive, everything a good teacher needed. 

Momo opened the calendar at the end of the class, wide eyes stuck on her as she did so. She took the chocolate first, and asked Chaeyoung if it was fine to give it to one of the children. The artist shook her head and instead pulled a jelly bag from her backpack, whispered to Momo that it was hers and hers only, before giving the candies to the happy kids. 

Once they all got one, Momo unwrapped the yellow piece of paper for the day, and read it out loud. 

« Free pass to do anything you want during the weekend : you choose, I can’t say anything. » 

It made the kids laugh, and a few said they would have liked to get one too, being allowed to do anything was the ‘best dream ever’ ! 

At the end of day, when she ran into the headmistress again, Momo didn’t hesitate to say that was dating Chaeyoung. 

— 

Wednesdays were the days the 2 girls would meet up for lunch, since they both had the time to do so. They had chosen the restaurant the day before, a little place close to the school where they had been before. So many times, actually, that they didn’t even get asked what they wanted to eat. 

« You really brought it with you ? » Momo asked as her girlfriend pulled out the advent calendar from her bag. 

« Yes, the gift is linked to this place, so I thought it would be nice to open it here. » they exchanged a smile and waited for their coffee to come to open it. The waitress gave them a funny look, but the couple knew her rather well now and vice versa, so they didn’t mind it. 

The 5th was one of the biggest square on the calendar, and it made Momo even more curious. She opened it as carefully as always, and laughed as a few pics and 2 lollipops fell from the opening. How could she forget about that ? 

During their first year of dating, the couple would do rather stupid stuff with their group of friends, and one thing had to do with the park next to the restaurant. It happened one evening, the group was going back home from a party, half of them completely drunk, the other good enough to take care of the rest. Sana had asked to lay down a bit, Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon left to buy some midnight snacks, which actually ended into opened and half eaten lollipops falling on the grass and two equally tipsy Sana and Momo trying to eat them even though they were covered by dirt and grass. 

Chaeyoung had taken ridiculous photos of her other friends struggling to stop the two Japanese girls to do so - and it remained a rather weird but good memory to all of them. At least to the ones who weren’t drunk enough to forget about it. 

And Momo couldn’t help but tear up as she stared at the pics. They all had changed so much since that day, mostly for the better, and she was really proud of everyone. She didn’t even react when she noticed Chaeyoung taking pics of her, she knew they would only end up in their friends group chat, and that she probably would get a call from Sana latter that day, just to talk again and certainly to ask about holding a party during there weekend. 

Her gaze only left the pictures when she felt Chaeyoung’s hands on hers and heard a faint pop noise. The short girl had opened her lollipop and raised her eyebrows as Momo observed her. 

« Whoever makes the weakest noise pays. »

« Deal. » 

—

When Momo got a call from Chaeyoung, at the end of the afternoon on thursday, about how she wouldn’t be home before midnight, she got really disappointed. She knew how busy her girlfriend could get, especially when she had a book to finish soon. Deadlines had always been important in the artist’s life, not to forget that a lot of people were waiting for it : with Christmas coming soon, it had been requested by many kids. 

she was aware of it thanks to her class. She felt a bit dumb when she realized just how much Chaeyoung’s work was appreciated, because it had never really hit her before. 

She opened the 6th box alone, a half eaten plate of pasta on the coffee table, kids’ paintings spread around and the faint background sound of the tv covering the unusual lonely thoughts she was having. She decided to keep the chocolate for later and let it roll on the table before reaching for the other gif inside. 

She pulled out a tiny red bag : it seemed a bit old and used, and she gently took the string that was closing it off. A plastic necklace fell in her hand after she shook it, and she scoffed when she realized what it was. 

Chaeyoung had given it to her 4 years ago, for their first valentines day. Apparently hand made, Momo had gone from laughing to crying after Chaeyoung had told her she was just a busy broke art student, and the necklace had always been on her neck until the day she lost it when they moved in together. 

It seemed her girlfriend had found it, and she decided to put it on her wrist instead of her neck ; just two turns and it was perfect. 

She tied up the room before eating the chocolate and sitting near the entrance door. She wanted to greet Chaeyoung no matter what. 

But instead, she woke up in the middle of the night in her bed, her short girlfriend sleeping by her side, a hand wrapped around her wrist - and the colorful, plastic lace. 

— 

White. Everything was white outside. 

It had unexpectedly snowed during the night, and it had been impossible for most people to go to work - Momo had received a call from the school saying that it was useless to try and come. Chaeyoung had decided to work from home that day, and so they spent it together. 

It gave them the chance to talk about their respective jobs other days than during the weekend. Chaeyoung showed her sketchbooks and studies to Momo, while the teacher presented her methods and the paintings she had asked the kids to do during the week. Everything seemed to balance well, and Chaeyoung very seriously proposed to make a children book about teaching together over lunch. Something about the joy of learning and how to make growing up better.

Momo watched as the short girl quickly scribbled the idea inside a tiny notebook with damaged corners and various stickers. Very Chaeyoung like. 

« We should go to the animal shelter this weekend ! » 

« Momo, I told you already, we can’t get a pet. No yet. » 

« I never said anything about a pet, just that we could go ! Plus I have your pass, remember ?" Momo winked at her girlfriend, who only splashed water on her face as an answer. »

« Come on, the dishes won’t clean themselves. » 

The went outside a bit during the afternoon, had a snowball fight with the kids from their building and Chaeyoung made 2 cute snowmen before they got back inside, to open today’s calendar gift, hot chocolate next to them to warm up, and snacks.

It wasn’t anything much, 2 chocolates this time and a promise written in white letters on black paper : I’ll forever stay by your side. 

It was enough. 

—

« But look at them ! »

« I said no, Momo ! Maybe one dog would have been fine, but this one plus a cat ? Do you realize that we will have to take care of them ? »

« Yes, I’m an adult, Chaeyoung. our apartment is big enough for two pets and I’m sure we’ll take care of them just fine. If we don’t manage to, we can always bring them back here ! » 

« You make it sound like they’re objects ! » 

Chaeyoung knew they were making a scene in the middle of the animal shelter, but it wasn’t avoidable. They were almost alone anyway, so it didn’t really matter. The only reason she kept shouting at her girlfriend was to avoid falling for the animals and actually saying yes. She knew that she wanted one too, but it seemed difficult to take care of one, especially with her job. She couldn’t leave everything to Momo. 

The Japanese girl had totally crushed on a still young and very furry black cat with blue eyes and a golden Labrador - which wasn’t the best breed to keep in an enclosed place. That was her strongest argument, before, of course, someone managed to turn it against her. 

« Actually, he’s used to being indoor, since we can’t all take them outside all the time. I think he would be happy to live in a nice place such as an apartment, and if you just take him out to the corner of your street every day and it should be enough - it would take only one minute. » 

How could Chaeyoung resist the look Momo gave her and fight the words of the employee ? She simply sighed and went to pet the dog, her way of saying yes without having to do it out loud. 

The cat was quickly named Dust by Chaeyoung : his long fur would probably would grab every thing that would drop on the floor. The dog already had a name, Dough, and it worked for them. They got everything else they needed on their way back, and Chaeyoung admitted that it felt good to see the dog happily running in the streets. it looked like freedom had been embodied. 

They opened the 7th day on the calendar on the couch, Dust installed on Momo’s laps, Dough at their feet (not enough place for the good boy…). The poor cat probably already regretted being in a new home when Momo loudly said her girlfriend name she. She discovered the gift. 

« A car ?! Are you kidding ? and did you manage to get that plus the Disney land tickets ? Are you selling drugs without telling me ? » 

Chaeyoung simply laughed at every question her girlfriend was asking her. She got help, of course, and she had promises a lot of things in return to her friends and family - but it didn’t worry her one bit when Momo was just in front of her, looking like the happiest woman on heart about not having to take public transport again after Christmas break (Chaeyoung had her motorbike, but rarely took her to school ; she worked too far away to do it). 

—

Waking up to a cat meowing and a dog waiting for you at your bedroom door was something entirely new in their apartment. 

Chaeyoung kept tripping in the hallway because Dough wouldn’t stop walking in front of here and bumping into her legs - she ran, shouting a bit when she saw Dust up on the counter, where she wasn’t allowed to go to. Chaeyoung grabbed her to put her down, but the cat would jump up every time she turned her back. 

She didn’t make breakfast as fast as she would usually do, Dough jumping around to try and see what she was doing, Dust knocking whatever she could could find off the counter and the dinner table. She managed to catch Momo’s favorite cup before it could crash on the floor, but Dough just saw it as an opportunity to jump into her arms, and she found herself trapped on the floor, Dust very clearly approaching her hot chocolate to take a lick. 

« No ! » 

It was quiet when Momo’s alarm rang. She got out of bed, stretched and wondered why the place wasn’t noisy. She made her way to the living room and smiled at the sight of a defeated Chaeyoung slowly drinking from her red cup on the couch, Dough sprawled over her legs and dust resting on her shoulder and the back of the couch. She grunted when Momo gave her a questioning look, and the older girl kept her mouth shut. 

She grabbed what her girlfriend had prepared her and the advent calendar. She checked the time : enough for them to spend a bit of time together before leaving for work. She opened the 9th day and decided to keep the chocolate for later, letting it roll on the table, before taking a look at the other gift.

It was the tiger handmade keychain Chaeyoung had already talked about earlier during the week, and Momo left a few kisses on Chaeyoung’s cheeks, avoiding crushing Dough and tasting the milk on the girl’s lips (gosh, half asleep Chaeyoung really drank like a child).

She left her plate on the coffee table and let herself drop on the couch with a yawn ; Dust got up from her position but stopped herself when Momo suddenly sneezed. 

« Oh no. »

« It’s not -»

« You’re allergic ?! »

— 

Was Momo feeling bad about not telling Chaeyoung she was allergic ? Yes. Especially since Chaeyoung refused to speak to her since the night before, and stayed quiet before she left for school this morning. Momo knew she wouldn’t give the animals back, but she knew that was worrying her girlfriend. 

She felt okay, though, after thinking about it during lunch. Chaeyoung would probably still be angry but not for long. She must have looked conflicted, because her coworker asked her if she was okay. 

« Yes, I’m fine, just.. »

« Girlfriend problem ? » 

She looked at him with hesitant eyes. She had only told the headmistress so far, and she was sure the older woman would not tell anyone else about until she told her it was okay too. Jun, the guy, shook his head as a small laughter escaped his lips. 

« It’s okay, I know. It was kind of obvious to me. How you managed to make her come here without troubles, with her success and all, and you’re not very careful when you call her during your breaks. Didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but you can be loud, you know ? » 

She smiled wide at him, because she could sense the genuine acceptance behind the teasing. He sat in front of her at the table, and they talked for a short while ; she learned about his bisexuality and his current girlfriend, he gave her advices regarding pets and allergies, and Momo wondered why she had never truly bothered to learn about her co teachers better. A friendly meeting would be needed soon. 

They both went back to their classes when the bell rung, and Momo felt a bit lighter. 

However, that weight crushed back on her when she got back home in the evening - no lights turned on, no sound, no signs of the pets nor of Chaeyoung. She let her bag slide to the floor and kicked her shoes off her feet before sulking on the couch. They wouldn’t break up for something that dumb, would they ? 

She was tired and the silence surrounding her was not helping. She was ready to scream out her frustration when she heard the door open. 

« Dough, NO ! Remember, I showed you earlier, wipe your paws before coming in ! » a grunt. « What am I doing… speaking to a dog like that… hey, stop moving around, i’ll drop your cage, you annoying cute cat ! Stop pushing my knees, for god’s sake, Dough -»  

Momo clapped her hands over her mouth to stop her laugh when she heard a loud noise, a lot of cursing and the rather familiar sound of paws running on the wooden floor. Dough jumped on the couch by her side, and she finally let out her snickers. She gently pushed the dog off of her lap to sit up and take a look at her girlfriend. 

« Hey, Chae ! Good evening. » 

The younger girl had red tainted cheeks and so was her nose, her hair messy, a big scarf wrapped around her neck and two bags were hanging from her hands. She was staring back at Momo with a dumb look that the Japanese girl couldn’t really decipher. 

« Are you okay ? » 

« Yes, you just looked- » Momo didn’t catch the end of the sentence, since it came out muffled in the scarfs and Chaeyoung quickly ran to the kitchen. With an amused smile, she reached for the advent calendar and joined the short girl in the other room. She liked to see Chaeyoung a bit shy like that, it was a funny and pretty side of her. 

While the girl was busy emptying the grocery bags, Momo opened the 10th square on the calendar. A single thing rolled out of it. 

« Only one chocolate ? »

« Hey, be grateful, it’s already a lot. » 

« Well, I can’t accept it. »

Chaeyoung finally turned around to face her. 

« What ? »

« Tell me what you said just before and maybe I’ll accept continuing the calendar. » 

« You- you… okay… » she looked defeated. « I said you looked really really pretty and happy with Dough and I really love you like that so please don’t die because of your allergy !» 

The chocolate flew across the room. 

— 

After the rather sad previous day, Momo was glad to wake up to a talkative and cuddly Chaeyoung. 

They decided to open the calendar in the morning, since the two of them had really busy days and they didn’t want to do it while half sleeping during the evening. Momo let the younger girl open it this time, and Chaeyoung didn’t say a thing about it. But of course things would go wrong, and she dropped the chocolate of the day, which ended crushed under Dough’s paws. The couple both jumped from their seats to stop the dog from eating the chocolate, only for Chaeyoung to panic again when she got up and witnessed Dust happily licking the milk from her cereal bowl. 

« Hey, Momo. » chaeyoung reached for her hand before she put a glove on it - after cleaning the mess, they were ready to leave. « I’m sorry, for being rude to you these past 2 days. It wasn’t really mature of me. » 

Momo showed her acceptance of the apology by placing an a gentle kiss on the girl’s forehead, and they said bye to the pets before closing the door behind them. 

— 

Chaeyoung was fuming. 

How could her editor, one of the persons she trusted the most, lose her current important project drafts like that ?! She was hoping to finish the major steps of the creation of her new book by the end of the week, but no, she was currently stuck at her art studio, working hard again with a coworker to redo what had taken weeks in a few hours. 

It was late, something past 11pm, and she felt bad about leaving Momo alone again. 

She decided to take a small break and made herself a coffee before going in the hallway, phone already asking for a video call with Momo. She sat in front of the high windows, against the wall, the hot drink in her left hand, close to her chest, and her right holding her phone, face level.

Momo answered quickly, and Chaeyoung felt better the second she saw her lover’s face on the screen, along with Dough’s nose - the poor dog was trying, but failing at reaching its owner’s phone. 

« Hi, love. Are you okay ? You really look tired… I’m really sorry he lost your papers like that. » 

« It’s alright, the sound of your voice helps a bit. Hey, why don’t you tell me about your day and what you got in the calendar earlier ? It would give me some strength to go back to work. » 

Maybe a cold hallway, strong and loud snowing outside and a bad tasting coffee weren’t the best things in her life right now, but as Momo joyfully managed to lift her mood up, Chaeyoung would say that it was all right. 

— 

Momo joined Chaeyoung at her workplace the next evening. She hoped she would be able to help her girlfriend and her coworker - and as much as she enjoyed staying at home with their pets, she still felt lonely. She got to wander around the building, which was fascinating. Art schools and artists buildings have an aura you can’t really find anywhere else. 

She almost screamed when she opened a door and saw a weird human figure, only to realize it was a mannequin, clothed weirdly and quite dirty. Chaeyoung allowed her to touch her works, if she was careful. She talked with the short girl’s assistant when they took their coffee break, and Momo beloved she had made a new friend at the end of the evening. 

They opened the calendar after work for the day was finally done. It was almost midnight, and Chaeyoung hurried Momo to open it, or bad luck would fall on them, or something. The Japanese girl couldn’t help but laugh at the comment - Chaeyoung, being superstitious about her own work and something as simple as tiny paper boxes ? she earned herself a pinch on the cheek. 

If Chaeyoung only pinched, Momo almost literally punched her when she bite into the chocolate - which wasn’t fully one. A weird mix of toothpaste and… pepper ? Hit her tongue and she felt like she was going to throw up right at that moment, before Chaeyoung, who had prepared for it, gave her a water bottle. 

« i’m sorry. But it’s funnier that way ! »

« Yes, for you…! » she glared at the artist as she unwrapped the other tiny gift. A shiny little bracelet fell into her hand and she couldn’t help but stare at it in awe. It was shining under the lights of the room, and she could tell it was yet another expensive gift. And as she affectionally squeezed Chaeyoung between her arms, she wondered how she could thank her girlfriend back in a better way. 

—

Chaeyoung felt like she would melt into the couch soon. - her 3 last days of work for the new book had been the most difficult of the year, and she was glad to finally start her Christmas break. Momo still had a week of school before joining her for the holiday. But now, she was just resting, Dust sleeping like the lazy cat she was on her stomach, Dough at the bottom of the comfortable furniture. Momo was humming to a song on the radio from the kitchen, washing the dishes as quickly but effectively as she could to join her girlfriend in the living room.

« Dough…! You’re sleeping on the calendar ! » 

Chaeyoung opened her eyes to look at her girlfriend half scolding the dog, half cuddling with him. She waved the calendar around once she got it back from under the dog, and Chaeyoung let her hand run in her girlfriend’s hair once Momo settled, back against the couch, calendar on her laps. Dough seemed excited too, and Dust simply meowed at Chaeyoung moving. 

« Okay, you taste the chocolate, I’m not getting tricked this time. »

Chaeyoung grabbed the sweet from her girlfriend’s hand and ate half of it before giving it back, a satisfied smile on her face. 

« Eh… you win. »

« Again. »

« Again… » 

Momo unfolded the bright yellow piece of paper that was wrapped around the chocolate and let out a soft ‘ooh’. 

It was a drawing, of her, but clearly not from a recent day. There were small art class notes on the corner, a reminder about buying something for lunch, and a drawing of her left profile on the middle. The stains of ketchup on the back of the paper confirmed her memories. 

« I think you were the only one drawing during lunch time. »

« Uh, well, you have the reason why. We can’t really let food hit our stuff. »

« You really kept that ? It’s been what, 4 ye- » Momo gasped and quickly turned around. « happy anniversary !! » she took Dust’s place on Chaeyoung’s stomach and wrapped herself around the small girl - who only complained about her being too heavy. 

« Happy anniversary. » 

They decided to invite their friends the next day ; It was the best occasion to see each other before everyone would leave for the end of the year events.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @ is cryingtoast uwu


End file.
